The Second Vacation
by SummonerChica
Summary: The sequel to my original story: A Lord of the Rings Vacation. Please R&R, this time it's a trip for the fellowship to the Bahamas!
1. Default Chapter

The Second Vacation

A/N: Hey guys, It' been about 9 months since I wrote the original, and since I really came on the site. My new e-mail is buttkickinchick@yahoo.com for all those who care. And if you want, you CAN use it on your website, if anyone would like to. Hope you enjoy it as much as you did the last time! Don't forget to R&R!!!! 

Disclaimer: Most stuff in this story isn't mine. Especially quotes, lyrics, and Lord of the Rings characters, etc.. .

The Story

About nine months after the original insanity, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam decided to go on a new vacation. (Last time they were joined by Boromir, who won't appear in this story, but now are welcoming Merry and Pippin on their trip.)

This time, Aragorn was appointed driver, after severe damage to Legolas's jeep from prior experiences.

Aragorn absolutely glowed, "SO where are we going this time, guys?"

"How about The Bahamas?" Merry asked.

"The Redwood Forest!" cried Frodo.

"Bahamas...bikinis...." murmured Legolas dreamily.

"Mordor!" screeched Gimli, who caused an awkward silence.

He shrugged, "I just wanted to decapitate something!"

"Okay, no Redwoods, I'm afraid of trees after the scawwy stories Merry and Pip told me about trees coming to life," Aragorn ruled out.

"Mordor's out," Frodo said firmly.

"The Bahamas are supposed to be nice this time of year," Pippin added.

Sam was currently going through everyone's clothes and suitcases very quietly, and no one noticed. He grabbed something out Legolas's and pranced about the fellowship with it.

(You guys remember that Sam's a Chihuahua right??)

Legolas's face turned VERY red.

What Sam proudly held in his mouth was simply this: a silky, leopard print thong.

Everyone doubled over in laughter, except the elf, who looked about ready to squash the little pest.

"Shut up! You guys know how tight the pants are I have to wear! If I wear boxers it will look freakish and if I wear briefs you'll see the underwear line!" he pleaded.

"Good boy, Sam!" Pippin cried. "What else did you find?"

Sam went back over to the luggage, and came back with a pink, frilly journal in his mouth.

The obedient Chihuahua dropped it at his master's feet.

Frodo picked it up and began reading, "'The Diary of a Hobbit Named Pippin, page 1.'"

Pippin's eyes widened. 

"OKAY! LET'S BE OFF! TO THE BAHAMAS WE GO!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Just a second, 'My love for cheese fries grows every day, as well as my love for Treebeard. He is so hot! I can't get over his-'" Frodo quoted. 

"That's not what it-woah-I must have been eating some magic mushrooms or something that night 'cause WOW!" Pippin flushed, and took the journal back. 

So the group of eight got in Aragorn's car, which was loaded with luggage and caught the 4 AM ferry to The Bahamas. 

Little did they expect what was yet to come, such as that baseball flying at Gandalf's head. 

Gandalf winced, "Okay, who did it?"

Me:**hides baseball bat behind back, grins**

End Chapter 1 in the sequel to: A Lord of the Rings Vacation

A/N: SO what do you think guys? Like it, hate it? Review! 


	2. CrAsHsTrAnDeD

A/N:Hehe, I only work on these stories at about 3 AM, so most of the time I don't even know what's in them :3 Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings=not mine  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Ferry whirred and whistled as it made its way from Middle Earth to the Bahamas, carrying a very interesting arrangement of passengers.  
  
Gimli looked out at the broad sea, and Legolas sat in the car, pouting. He didn't like to think that so many of his kind had come over this same sea, and he had missed the last boat because of Gimli's slow step.  
  
Aragorn walked around the perimeter of the boat, with Gandalf in tow.  
  
Merry and Pippin played Chicken on the slippery boat, and almost fell overboard on several occasions, while Frodo and Sam were in the cafeteria (it was a big ferry, okay?) chowing down.  
  
Aragorn opened the door to his dark red mini-van, which he was disgusted to have, (he drove the fellowship around a lot, that was the only reason he had it) and peered in at the disgruntled elf.  
  
"Come on, Lego! I'll buy you an ice-cream if you come out of the car!" the ranger offered.  
  
"NO! ME AND MR. POINTY WILL STAY RIGHT HERE!" Legolas retorted.  
  
"Mr. Pointy?"  
  
"THIS!"  
  
Legolas held up a rather large butcher knife and raised it above his head.  
  
"WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET HIM?" The Mad Elf shouted.  
  
"NO! AND GET OUT OF THE **bleeping** CAR **bleepit**!" Aragorn screamed, and Legolas put down Mr. Pointy and stumbled out.  
  
To keep themselves entertained, Merry and Pippin dressed up as sailors and ran into the navigation room.  
  
"ICEBURG! STRAIGHT AHEAD!" Merry screeched.  
  
"TURN LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!" Pippin demanded.  
  
Since the 'pilot' (for some reason he was wearing a UNITED AIRLINES uniform) happened to be The One Ring, it obeyed very awkwardly, jumping on to the wheel and stomping up and down on it until it turned.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww! Look at the cute little bugger!" the hobbits cooed, "Look at the way it turns the wheel. AWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
It responded by biting off a chunk of the wheel and spitting it at them, causing several splinters.  
  
"WHAT THE DEVIL?!" Gimli cried, as a large rock came closer and closer and closer to the boat.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Gandalf exclaimed.  
  
And so, they rode up right next to the rock, a large hole was torn in to the side of the boat, letting water quickly seep in to it, and boat sunk lower and lower and lower.  
  
Legolas, having the great vision that he did, had seen the rock from far off, and had put all of the luggage in the inflatable raft, tied it to the side of the boat, hopped in, and waited for action.  
  
He was quickly joined by his nine companions, and the ring, and they paddled off toward a nearby tropical island..  
  
The following is an entry from Pippin's diary:  
  
Dear Diary, Today, me and Merry caused the captain to veer left, and the boat crashed in to a rock and sunk.  
  
Now we're stranded on an insland, since our inflatable raft met "Mr. Pointy" by accident. Gimli shouldn't have brought it along in the first place.  
  
Amazingly, all of our luggage made it to the island with us unharmed, though we're all about ready to eat Sam.  
  
If only Tom Bombadil was here, he would like, give us some tree to eat, or his wife or something handy like that.  
  
Well-best to go now, Gimli's about to lick that chihuahua. Write more later.  
  
PS-We've got to get out of here.  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was boring, but I just had to establish how their vacation got here. Review, and I'll do the next chapter tomorrow. Ciao. 


End file.
